You have to earn that
by wiccangrrl13
Summary: Tara's fangs come out uncontrollably, and she bites into the sensitive area around Pam's nipple, making the women cum. Spilling herself onto Tara's knowledgeable fingers. Finally coming down the blonde turns the tables and begins undressing her child.


No ownership for me.. tear.. let me know whatyou think.. just thought i'd do a one shot on how i think the season should end.

"Where the fuck did Eric go?!" Pam storms into Fantasia followed by Tara, who is listening silently to her maker's tantrum. "He can NOT fucking take off on me again!" The blonde strides behind the bar and pours herself a shot. After drinking it she pours herself another and offers one to her progeny.

Tara drinks the bourbon slowly. Letting Pam go on and on about how mad she is at Eric. Finally as silence settles into the red room she opens her mouth. "You know I'm here still here, right?"

"Of course you are. I made you. Where the fuck else would you be?" The woman in front Tara says, sounding annoyed at the interruption.

Silence followed again, as Pam begins to clean up the mess the governors' men left of her bar. Tara begins helping and then moves into the back room. Finally finished with the bar area Pam looks around. This is her bar, and one day she will pass it on to Tara just like Eric had done with her. Tara had a good head on her shoulders and Pam knew it wouldn't take the young warrior long to catch on to the business end, though she doubted that Tara would ever take on the showman ship that she had. There would be no wearing leather and Goth and baring her fangs for the patron for her young daughter. Unless it was leather pants. The blonde smiled.

Out of the back, the one who was making her smile comes, pulling a suite case with her. Pam tilts her head in question, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here." The girl calmly says as she keeps walking. Pam speeds in front of her. "Excuse me?" she drawls.

Tara knew her temper was about to flare. "You heard me! "Where the fuck else would you!?" She quotes the women in front of her. "I'm saying I'd be anywhere but fucking here." Her maker looks at her like she's lost her mind and Tara actually does for second. "All you do is cry over god dammed Eric Northman, and all he does he treat you like a child. He leaves you at every turn, of course with a pained expression on his face so you know he's so torn up about it, but he always runs. He turned Willia, intent on using her and then killing her, and after that damn sun room, he leaves again, and you … you know what … fuck this bullshit. My people didn't fight to end slavery so I could end up enslaved to you and fucking Eric Northman. Now get the fuck out of my way!" She pushes past Pam who grabs her by her neck and pins her to the wall. Tara doesn't fight back.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Pam says, as much confused, as she is angry and horny.

Tara lets Pam hold her against the wall. "Go ahead. Command me to stay with you. Command me to stay here. Yessa master Mistress Pam." The blond lets go of the girl. Grabbing her throat to rub away the finger prints, the young vampire says, "A few months ago I actually thought you were a person I could respect, hell even love, but I will always come in second to your beloved Eric. I'm not anyone's second choice."

"I comm…"

"Don't waste your breath." Tara cut off her maker. The two are inches from one another. The anger seething into heat. It's Pam who slams Tara, again, into the wall, only this time it's to plant an angry kiss on her lips. Tara doesn't hesitate to respond. She responded by turning the situation around and lays the usual in control blonde on the newly cleaned bar. Taking away any power the woman has. She pins her hands above her head, and begins biting and kissing her way down her neck. Pam hates not being in control, but is so turned on she barely resisted. Taking off the Vamp Camp overalls Tara first bites one erect nipple... Then the other. She pulls the woman's legs up and positions herself between them. Letting her fingers do the talking she began licking the stomach of her maker. Hearing her moan she feels the women clench and the wonderful wetness she loves in a woman grow more and more. Soon she holds the women from the inside and watches as the wonderful breasts in front of her moved up and down as she fucks the woman. Vamp speed be dammed. She is going to do this as slow as possible. Making the women beg is her primary objective. And soon the woman is. Her breath caught in her throat. The alpha female had been dethroned by the barely born baby vamp. Tara's fangs come out uncontrollably, and she bites into the sensitive area around Pam's nipple, making the women cum. Spilling herself onto Tara's knowledgeable fingers. Finally coming down the blonde turns the tables and begins undressing her child.

"Wait…" Tara interrupts. She pushes herself away from the women over her. Standing up she buttons her pants as a very confused Pam watches on.

"You have to earn that, and as long as Eric is who you cry over… you haven't earned it. I'll be at Sookie's." Tara said. Walking out the door leaving a stunned Pam with many things to think about.


End file.
